


Since when was February the longest month ever?

by Crazy_luna



Series: Owari Magica [6]
Category: Owari Magica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: Vanessa just wants to know why February is so long for the shortest month
Series: Owari Magica [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Since when was February the longest month ever?

**Author's Note:**

> EXP: 7   
> Purification: 15%

Again, Vanessa cut her fingertip with the small nail scissors and watched the blood bubble up from the impression. She focused on the scarlet liquid as she willed the cut closed, knotting and tying flesh together, if she stared hard enough, she could almost see the skin fuse back together.  
That witch last month was too close for comfort, pulling civilians into it’s lair and almost draining them of their life force and just how badly wounded the trio of Magical Girls were afterwards. Vanessa made another incision into her arm and focused on healing it again. Her powers were like a muscle, and she needed to get better. As of now, her powers were still new to her, she had no real clue as to what she was doing when healing someone. She knew it worked best when she focused on what she wanted to happen, bones mending organs working and cuts closing but it’s hard to concentrate on all of that in the middle of a battle and it made her power unreliable.

She gritted her teeth at the thought of that, at the thought of Mrs Sakura, Ana’s brother and Salem lying unconscious on the floor of the Witches lair and not being able to do a damn thing about it. Vanessa closed her eyes and but the nail scissors in the sink to clean the blood. Practical practice was over for now, she would have to go back over library books and internet pages for medical works and bodily diagrams, learning everything the body needs to work and function and survive but for now as she dried the tiny cosmetics blade on her shirt she stared at her parent’s penthouse. The weather was beginning to warm up now and she could still hardly believe that it was April already.  
Vanessa began to bite at her manicured nails at that, it really had almost been a month since she, Vondila and Ana had spoken and as far as she was aware it was taking this long to recover from that fight—mentally more so than physically. Not that she could blame them, the stress of having your sibling kidnapped by a Lovecraftian Horror could make you sick and for once Vanessa was happy to be alone. She eyed her small collection of Grief Seeds, one was already near the point of needing to be handed over to Eb or Flow and her practising her powers wasn’t helping matters and she had promised Salem not to go out hunting for Witches on her own, of course there had been a few familiars here and there but her Gem was beginning to cloud up. Vanessa began to wonder, yet again just what would happen if she ran her Soul Gem black, Vondila mentioned there was no going back from that and as she rolled the small citrine gem in her hand Vanessa’s phone buzzed to life. It was Vondila, wanting to meet at the Sanctuary. 


End file.
